The Switch?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Kazuha and Ran switch places for a week with the help of Yukiko. What happens when Conan tells Kazuha his real identity? And what happens when Heiji confesses? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Another crazy idea! Wonder how this one will turn out? Even I don't know *\ /* (Cheerleader) not feeling good today… aw well.**

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha waved her hands in the air, greeting her friend from Tokyo. "I have go the best idea ever!"

"But you're leaving for Osaka tomorrow, that's not enough time for many things!" Ran pointed out as they started walking.

"Wrong! My idea requires that we leave tomorrow! And I even talked with Kudo-kun's mother, and she said yes!" Kazuha danced around.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to help us dress up as one another! My plain is to switch places for a week and see what it's like in the other person's opinion. Brilliant right?" she continued to dance.

"Are you ok, Kazuha-chan?" Ran looked at her with concern.

"YES! But what do you think of the plain?" Kazuha pushed.

"It's great, but Shinichi's mother is in America!"

"Easily fixed! Because she has been following us the whole time!" Kazuha smiled a cheesy smile. Kudo Yukiko stepped from behind a lamp post and waved her hands in surrender.

"Shinichi's mother…" Ran feel over. "She's here, in Japan…"

"I just came to visit, I have already seen Shin-chan…" She realized her mistake to late.

"Shinichi is back?"

"He was, but he just left! He's no longer here!" Yukiko laughed out loud, with her hands painted on her hips.

"That little brat! He never came to see me?" Ran held her fists in furry.

"H-he was very busy! He barely had time to see me!" Yukiko tried to cover for her son… unfortunately she failed.

Ran sighed and looked away, her eyes full of pain. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Kazuha-chan, lets do it!" she was burning.

"Ran, you're on fire…" Kazuha pointed out.

Ran grabbed Yukiko's arm and dragged her to the Kudo house. She opened the door, still dragging Shinichi's mother with her. Kazuha followed close behind. "Now, make me Kazuha!" Ran refired (**A word made up by me, it means to light something on fire again)** herself. "Now Kazuha-chan, tell me how to be you! I'll tell you how to be me too."

"Ran-chan… OK!" Kazuha joined to flames.

"You guys…" Yukiko stood there, dumfounded.

"Kazuha-chan, to be you need to… fell for Shinichi, and yes you have to call him by his first name. Respect Conan-kun, and often talk about Shinichi. Try and get dad to stop drinking and smoking. Cook, suspect Conan-kun of being Shinichi…" She never finished her sentence.

"Suspect a little kid of being Kudo-kun?"

"Yes, and you better get used to calling him Shinichi." Ran reminded her.

"Right. For Heiji, you need to follow him everywhere, act cheerful, have a crush on him…"She turned red.

"No need to be embarrassed, I like Shinichi so we are the same!" Ran also turned red.

"You're right Ran, right now I might be looking at my daughter-in-law and her friend!" Yukiko cheered.

"Stop it!" Ran blushed.

"You can call me mother now!" She began whistling as she stared to work on making their masks. "Now, start by mimicking each other's voices!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it just happen to be 11:20 PM, so a 6****th**** grader like me needs her sleep! Tell me how you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who knew I would get so many reviews… wow! And yes Abe Lincoln Lover, you were the fifth reviewer, so I will continue this story ^^**

**Appreciation to-**

**Kudo2315- Syrus07- Abe Lincoln Lover- Midnight1906 -tennisgirl16-Mysteries and Myths- Mai-chan63, and many others for reading so many of my stories! I hope those who I mentioned have read this…**

"Ah~," Ran said.

"Chou chou! More high pitched! Come one Ran, I already can do _your _voice!" Kazuha complained.

"Hi, hi. Like this; _Ah~_?" Ran questioned.

"Exactly! Yukiko, are our masks done?" Kazuha turned her head to look at Shinichi's mom.

"Almost3!"

"Seriously! How long does it take?"

"It takes patience! Which is what you lack!" Yukiko got angry at that note. Kazuha apologized and turned her back to talk with Ran a bit more. 'Man, kids these days, no patience what so ever! What has become of the newest generation?' Yukiko shook her head in disaffection at the young children. 'What has our culture come too?' **(Listening to Misty Mystery ~ humming to the beat!) **

"Their done now. You can put them on, these will last a week unlike the usual one!"

"Is that why they took so long?" Ran asked with curiosity.

"Not you too, Ran-chan!" Yukiko screamed. She took out the masks and asked Ran to come forward so she could apply it on her. She talked to her while she was finishing the finishing touches.

"It just came to my mind, how we bath?" Kazuha blinked.

"You don't, you can find something that will make you smell nice, like maybe incents will work?"

"Um, Yukiko, that's disturbing!" Ran pointed out.

"Too bad, figure out something." Yukiko had no sympathy in her voice, only a cold tone.

Both the girls nodded their heads instinctively, knowing that Shinichi's mother was currently in a bad mood, because of them. Yukiko applied the wigs one the two and stood at a distance to admire her work. They both looked at each other and gasped, because they were looking at them self, live in mirror. They both pointed their fingers and called out their names.

"We're one another! Kazuha, since when where you a mirror?" Ran teased.

"I can ask you the same question, but can I ask you one favor? Talk in my voice even when talking to me or Yukiko-san, its creepy! Notice how I'M talking in your voice!" Kazuha gritted her teeth.

"Isn't it creepier when talking in my voice?" Ran said in Kazuha's voice to make sure that she wouldn't explode like a volcano.

"To YOU maybe, but to me it's perfectly fine!" both Shinichi's mother and Ran chuckled at that. "What's so funny?" Kazuha placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. They shook their heads, trying to cover up their mistake. "Oh, I see how it is." Kazuha sot daggers out of her eyes at them both.

"Now, now _Ran_, take pity!" Yukiko waved her hands in the air.

"_Ran? _I'm Kazuha! Get your facts strait." Kazuha burned in fury.

"Now, both of you calm DOWN!" Ran stood between them both. "I have to catch a flight to Osaka tomorrow, that's soon if you look at the time!" Ran pointed at the nearest clock.

"ACK! Mori, I mean DAD and Conan-kun will be worried about me!" Kazuha ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Time for me to catch the midnight flight, see ya latter, Yukiko-san!" Ran waved her hand and ran off in the opposite direction Kazuha took and left for Beika airport.

"Somehow, I feel strangely alone..." Yukiko sighed.

**Short, sorry! I have been very busy, bla bla bla. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Osaka-

The plane was boring. Ran was sitting in her seat gazing out the small window. Heiji was sitting next to her, reading a thick Sherlock Homes book that he had borrowed from Shinichi's library. They didn't talk much, and Ran was starting to wander if this was how it always was. It was kind of strange that though the two hours that they had been on so far they had exchanged only a few words, had he found out who she was?

Ran began to panic, if she asked why they hadn't talked in so long he might look at her funny if this was something they always did. Or maybe he wasn't it the talkative mood and she might ruin some relationship between the two. She made up her mind, if something happened, she would cover it up with something.

"Um, Heiji, why ya being so quiet?" Ran addressed him by his first name.

"…I have a bad feeling about this flight." Hattori placed a book marker in A Study in Scarlet, and put it by his feet. "It must be weird for ya since we always talk on de plane." Heiji looked at her, "What's on ya mind, Kazuha?"

"Just thinking that you are a bit quiet today! Nothing!" Ran waved her hands in the air.

"Ya acting a little weird today, maybe it's just me!" Heiji laughed. Ran breathed out a sigh of relief, he wasn't suspecting her, yet. **( Sorry if I don't get Heiji's accent completely right. Please tell me if I make a mistake!) **

There was a scream from the back of the plane, a scream of horror. Heiji stood up automatically and grabbed ran's arm. "Looks like I have a case to solve!" Heiji turned serious.

Ran looked at him, in a way he kind of acted like Shinichi. He was a detective, he had a childhood friend, Kazuha. Ha was brave and cute, but not her stile… she liked Shinichi. She followed him to the back where a woman about thirty was on the ground, wide eyed. She was trembling with fear, and was making whimpering sounds.

"He… He's dead…" The woman sputtered. Heiji crouched to the corpse, held checked for a pulse, but shook his head. The man was dead. The lady looked at her with her wide eyes, "Who are y-you?"

"Hattori Heiji, a detective." Heiji smiled and waved his hand for Ran to come close. "Can you go and see if there are any police on this plane, and can you get a camera for me?" He directed Ran, since she was used to this because of Shinichi, she knew exactly what to do.

Tokyo-

"Sorry for being late!" Kazuha said as she entered the Mouri detective agency.

"You're late, Ran-neichan! We already had take-out without you!" Conan groaned.

"I'm sorry, Conan-kun! Oeni-chan was saying goodbye to Kazuha-chan and hattori-kun!" Kazuha imitated Ran perfectly. **(How do you write Oeni-chan, I don't know the real way to write it!) **

"Aw well, it's really late anyway…" Ran's father sighed.

"Talking about late, Conan-kun… it's eleven at night… YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!" Kazuha was a great actor, really…

"Sorry, Ran-neichan… I-I was doing homework!" Conan lied. In truth, he had been talking to Haibara for the last few hours. Haibara had called him saying she was almost done with the newest antidote for the APTX4869, and he was very excited. It had been ages since he last turned back it seemed. Ran must really be missing him… little did he know, Ran was on a plane going to Osaka with Hattori. The Ran that was with them write now was Kazuha-chan, defiantly now Ran.

If Conan returned to Shinichi while Kazuha was Ran, things could turn ugly.

"Goodnight Conan-kun!" Kazuha waved her hand and walked to her room. "I'm tired too." Conan waved goodnight and walked to room, leaving the famous Mouri Kogoro alone, yelling at the TV saying; "Go Yoko-chan! You're the best!"

**How was that? Wrote that during advisory, in ten minutes. I'm a fast at typing! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It is not easy to try and be someone else for a week. There might be things that you are not sure on, or something surprises you. Well, it's even harder living in a famous detective agency, packed full of observant smart people. Kazuha has starting to agree with Ran, Conan-kun was suspicious. His mind worked like a computer, Mouri-kun said that he knew a bunch of useless things, but everything was useful it a way. She never saw him watch TV much, and he defiantly didn't watch shows that taught him that information. Every time he exposed useful information, when everyone asked how he knew it, he always said it was on TV. Suspicious, defiantly.

How could Ran be so calm about it? She never asked him about it much, and she was starting so suspect him herself. And why did Heiji call Conan-kun Kudo-kun? Could something impossible have happened, like professor Agasa-san created something that shrunk Kudo-kun's body? He was a generous right? It must not be that hard to make a shrinking devise, one that takes ten years off one's life. She shook her head, then Agasa-san would use it to make him younger…

She sat up in bed, man, Ran's bed was comfy she wondered what Ran-chan must be doing at that moment, most likely with Heiji on the plane still. Maybe something had happened because she saw three messages that said; from Kazuha-chan. Of course they had switched phones to avoid suspicion from the detectives. Kazuha reached for the phone and checked the E-mails.

Ran, there was a murder on the plane.

Do you think that there are many police men on this plane?

Ops, did I wake you? It is pretty late hu?

Kazuha pressed the 'respond button,' and typed;

No, I was already awake, but did you say there was a murder?

She put the phone on the bed table and flopped down on the bed. There were so many things they had to be careful of, like when calling of texting to call each other by the others name in case someone was watching or listening. It was really a pain. But Kazuha was enjoying it at the same time. It was quite fun to be Ran, it was a totally new experience for her. Well, that must be a little obvious, like she had ever been someone else before… OF COURSE SHE HAD! SHE DOES IT EVERY DAY! **(Read that sarcastically) **she was blinking heavily now. Her eyes felt like there was a heavy weight was pushing her eye lids shut. She tried desperately to prop them open, but it was no use. Sleep ran her over like a large truck full of dreams.

Plane to Osaka-

"Heiji, I found someone with a camera! Not to mention it was Polaroid camera at that." Ran came running down the aisle holding the camera in her right hand.

"Great! Did you find any police men?" Heiji looked at her seriously.

"No, but I am going to ask on the loud speaker if they will let me." She explained.

"Ok, you go do that, I'll handle this okay?" Heiji waved his hand for her to go. Ran nodded and backtracked to the front of the plane. She entered the pilot room, after persuading many flight attendants. She announced that she needs anyone who works with the police on murders to go to the back of the plane. When she returned, there were two people there with Hattori-kun. There was a man, most likely in his late twenties, and a woman that looked way too young to be a police officer, but she had a police ID, so they had to believe her. It wasn't long before there were three suspects there as well.

**Sorry for the shortness, I wrote this a lunch and now I want to play soccer… I may post tonight too!**


End file.
